


Samandriel

by Zargontari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Samandriel (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and the first thing I've ever posted anywhere, so sorry if this sucks, guys. So basically, this is Samandriel's torture and death from his pov. And it's super vague because-Who knows why, honestly. But if you enjoy it, please let me know!





	Samandriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and the first thing I've ever posted anywhere, so sorry if this sucks, guys. So basically, this is Samandriel's torture and death from his pov. And it's super vague because-  
Who knows why, honestly. But if you enjoy it, please let me know!

Silence.

No, not ...  
Silence.

Screaming.  
.  
...

My-

Screaming?

...  
yes. 

Pain?  
..yes.

My-

Pain?  
yes.

Metal..  
"What?"

Words.

Trapped..

Words.

My words?

... Yes.  
No.  
Our words.

Words pulled from metal and pain and screaming-

Silence.

"Obey."

Who?

.. myself? Who am I?  
Yes-

"NO."

(Metal scraping his mind, raping his soul-)

Looking..

Up.

"Obey-"

"Me."

(The world tilts upwards)

A.. face?  
(Faces he knows, times long past and gone-)

A bush.  
A glass.  
Shatter and burn.

And at

The same time

So

Does he.

-

...

Silence and darkness.

..  
.

Waking up.

(Metal removed and a savior shown-)

(A face he-)

Knows.

A  
Brother.

But-

(Blood drips free, world tilting-)

Have to-

Warn him.  
He has to know.

Ice grips inside the soul he doesn't have

"You're safe now."

…  
No.

Not-

Safe.

Have to-

Get away.

"I'm taking you home."

No!  
Can't-

Go back.  
Dark.

Who?  
Have to warn him. Have to-  
Tell him.

He doesn't-  
Believe. 

"You can't take me back there, Castiel."  
.. please.

"Why not?"  
"You don't understand."

They'll tear-

Me apart 

I told-  
Everything.

Even that of which I-

Did not know.

(A brother's eyes going blank-)  
(The  
Sound  
Of  
His  
Blade)

I will crash-  
And I will bu r n 

But I was-

A good son.

…  
..  
.

Right?

(Pain as the tip of my brother's sword hits my vessel through to my light-)

Was I- 

(Grace bleeding from my mouth and eyes-)

A good-

(My wings burn-)

Son

Father?


End file.
